


Comment if you Relate To This

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Can we Talk?, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: A short, very relatable drabble about everyone's favourite Balts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Comment if you Relate To This

Latvia entered Lithuania’s office. “Lithuania? We need to talk.” His voice was relaxed, yet the statement came out of the blue. 

Latvia never entered Lithuania's office without knocking first and Lithuania recoiled at the action. He looked up quickly from his books, his heart starting to pound. He knew those words were always vague. Latvia had come without even stating what he needed to talk about so it had to be important. He began to feel his insides tighten as the anxiety began to hit him full force. Was it an emergency? Something he’d need to react to? Did he do something wrong? “W….” He fought against his worry to say something. ”Hhh?” 

“What kind of rock is this?” Latvia held out a dirty, mud-covered rock. “I swear I know the name of it but I just can’t figure it out.”

Lithuania felt his eye twitch and turned away in embarrassment. "P-Petoskey..." He murmured, hoping to the Gods Latvia didn't see the look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> no idea what to title this but i relate to this so hard.


End file.
